ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: The Return of the Broly Evolution
The Return of the Broly Evolution this a new crossover, during the crossover with Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, after this takes off episode The Beginning of the End. Plot The movie beginning him, after this walked out. Gohenks:Hah! (kicks at Fred as a Common Cold) Four Arms and Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (Speed Form, Heroes Aliens Reborn): (using her Fusion Dance) Fu... sion-Ha! He's demonstated away into the fusion form. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Oh man, not now! That even this full!? Even this that failed fusion! Noah: (running up) Uh... Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite that's not name. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Not name? (shouting) Ahhhh! (even his transformation) Noah: What the HFIL!? Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (after during demonstated when even this a light blue aura was good) Ugh. That's Legendary Super Saiyan, only want this my long now. Okay, that's two minutes. Noah: What!? Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite (Legendary Super Saiyan, Heroes Aliens Reborn): (laughs like Goku at Noah) Okay, that is really me. Sweet! When both detransformed. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, that's Legendary Super Saiyan. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (expect Goku's voice, Heroes Aliens Reborn): Huh? FPSSJ Goku: What? Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (expect Goku's voice, Heroes Aliens Reborn): What!? My told you with Body Change back! FPSSJ Goku: Nah, just kidding. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (expect Goku's voice, Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, my told me. (how to back into Goku) Change! (when transformation into Legendary Super Saiyan) Ahhhhhh! Long ! Maybe this! (when detransformed and transformation back him and shout mouth at Goku and normal form) Uh... Although Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE stand and fell. Ben (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE! MOVIE SONG! And through even this wall and invisible into Broly. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan): I maybe, Broly. This is all change to absorbed the myself to defeat heroes this my are here. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Broly! (transformation into any Legendary Super Saiyan) When alongdid, without Legendary Super Saiyan on hair. Broly after meets Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE. Spopovich: That even this another Evil Broly can this saiyan power. He's detransformed. Broly: I am Broly, this is my normal form. He's away and detransformed. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, Broly. This is my... myself. Broly: It's just doing. Fred:Are you sure. Broly: Uh... that's even can without device are destroyed. This is my to the can evolution with him. When flashback, Broly was transformed into Bio-Broly but attacks heroes and flashback end. Broly: Just's not even Bio-Broly. It's even this evolution with him. Gohenks:Just with kolkolj!? Broly: Uh... okay, that's sweet. Gohenks:Aw. My godness. Noah: Broly... uh. That's even this a baby, teen, and former. When his a wall and Evil Broly appears. Evil Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan): I even Evil Broly, It's my destroy my him along! Broly: This is my fusion, go! When his walked. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn) and Broly: (after using Fusion Dance) Fusion... Ha! When transformed. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite (Heroes Aliens Reborn): I'm just Broly, it's my self you. I'm even this during the elevator. (Noah was stopped) Boring... (when turned into Super Saiyan) It's Broly without device destroyed, to can using Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi Lite it is just you my along his myhete, to help Broly his without device. I'm called Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Hybrid EXi Lite. It's want to defeat me, Evil Broly! Noah: (transformed) Diamondhead! Evil Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan): (when even this two and shouting) Kakarot! When speed him off and punching Noah into the walls but Evil Broly put his hand with Diamondhead's arm and cracks aparts and smashing him down. Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Hybrid EXi Lite (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, that's roam. When detransformed and Broly holds with Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE to failed. Broly: Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE, after for using Legendary Super Saiyan. (after hand with cyrstal and gives with Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE's body) It's just along, are here. When Broly appoarched after even his cry. Broly: It's just my along. (was happy) Okay. (using called) Kaio-ken! Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE was body becomes white. Broly: It's working. His up and Broly even his Evil Broly. Broly: Now you have been stupid, Evil Broly! When Evil Broly smashing Diamondhead and detransformed Noah. Broly: Noah. (when was hand and eyes close) Just even had. When Ben as AmpFibian lives. Fred:Okay. Broly: Ben! Fred was put hand with Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE's body after white his evolved. Broly: Fred, don't touch. Fred was back and even this away. Broly: No. When his evolved into any Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE was merge with Broly's cyrstal. Broly: It's Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE? That's really with Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE. Here myself. Wake and stands her. Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (merge with Broly's cyrstal, Heroes Aliens Reborn): Huh? I'm Legendary Super Saiyan? Broly: Yep. Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Okay, so right. Broly: My just it here. Just my here and just on. Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): My just here my along. Evil Broly after using Blaster Meteor at three heroes. Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): (shouting) I am Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE and the Legendary Super Saiyan! When using blocks him but no effect. Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE (Heroes Aliens Reborn): Oooh! That even this doing long time, and even was along. Device was destroyed along, when is a cyrstal for powerful. It's just have fun. :) TBC... --z-- VerAgent12 Non-speaking roles Trivia *Diamondhead was another using Noah's evolution to destroyed Evil Broly, and later Diamondhead was failed by Evil Broly with Fred, Spopovich, and Gohenks are absorbed. Only Broly and Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE. *AmpFibian was another using Ben's evolution to evolved Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 EXi LITE. *According to Haqim030 (Account Enabled by Haqim03659) was confirmed, Benvicktor was another using Ben's evolution to combined Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE and Broly to used Full-Power Electric Kamehameha. Trivia *Eventually, Full-Power Perodua Alza M2 Edition EXi LITE has new appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Aliens Reborn, are 3 episodes with Body Change, The Legend of Ultron (this is start of Ultron arc), and Ultron Attacks. Category:Crossover movies